


Submerged

by Corny_Cornflakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dancing, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Cornflakes/pseuds/Corny_Cornflakes
Summary: Having just stolen the most valuable object in the kingdom, you are on the lookout for a way to escape your hometown. When you happen to stumble upon a sailor, you decide to try your luck and ask him if you can join him and his merry crew on their journey across the sea. But will the captain's peevish brother allow you to accompany them, and will you be able to contain your growing feelings toward him as well?To summarize: it's a Loki × reader feat. The Avengers pirate AU.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a very important exam I had today (because that's what it takes to make me write again, apparently) and a TikTok I stumbled upon a few days ago, my mind conjured this little tale of The Avengers and Loki as pirates, featuring no other that you - the reader of this story. 
> 
> For the beginning, I'm posting two chapters, and I plan on updating the story one a week, give or take a few days - the life of a stundent can be very challenging at times. 
> 
> Also, it's the first time that I'm publishing something of this kind, so I hope that you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Therefore, I would really appreciate it if you could leave me some feedback - every comment and kudo puts a smile on my face!
> 
> For now, enjoy...

The life of a criminal wasn't as effortless as some described it, you had to admit. 

Of course, the days when you could sell your captured loot and settle down for a while were rather calm as you could take your time to enjoy your achievements. Every once in a while, you could even allow yourself a fancy meal or an expensive piece of clothing if you felt like it. However, most of the time, you could barely afford a piece of bread on your plate, and you could fully forget about buying anything else, not to mention the constant fear and worry you had to endure. 

But that wasn't the worst of it. Having spent years pursuing this lifestyle, your mind was programmed to think of just a few words at times of distress - which was most of the time - screaming them repeatedly when you found yourself in a dangerous situation. 

_Hide. Run. Stop. Faster._

You had no other choice, after all. Losing your parents at an early age had led you to have a very limited selection of ways to earn for yourself. Nothing in life was for free, after all - that's one thing your parents didn't fail to teach you. 

However, the situation in which you found yourself at the moment was much different than any other you have been in before. If someone asked you how it led to this, you wouldn't have been able to give them an answer. All you knew was the blur before your eyes as you ran through the crowded streets with your new possession safely tucked under your left arm beneath your coat and your mind screaming at you to run. Not that you had anything else planned, anyway.

Perhaps you should have thought it through a little bit better. Stealing such a supposedly valuable object wouldn't be a piece of cake - you were well aware of that - but you decided to trust your gut rather than your mind as you broke into the palace and snatched it from before the guards' eyes. Thinking back, you shouldn't have done that. On the other side, you weren't captured just yet, and if you were lucky enough, you could find a way to escape the town unnoticed before you were found by your pursuers. Nothing was decided just yet.

How you would sell your loot was a different thing altogether. All you knew was that the king would rather sacrifice his entire kingdom than let anyone who wasn't him have it in their possession. But you were still breaking your head over why it was so dear to the most powerful man you knew. From what you could tell, it had no use - the cube you held on to for dear life wasn't a treasure box holding priceless jewelry inside, you knew that much after desperately trying to find an opening. No, its purpose must have been different. You only hoped that it was rather made of a rare material than its worth being merely sentimental because you certainly did _not_ sacrifice your sanity for nothing. 

It was not the place nor the time to break your head over such things, though, which you realized when you nearly bumped into an elderly man. You couldn't afford to lose any time, either. So, you forced your focus to return to the present and find a solution to your catastrophic situation. Your feet carried you through the narrow alleys on their own accord, letting them do their own thing as you frantically searched for a way to throw off the guards who were chasing you. You didn't dare to turn around and see how close they were, but you just knew that they hadn't given up on you yet. 

And, well, you haven't given up on yourself either.

That was when you spotted the crowded inn in one of the busiest streets you knew. You were well familiar with the place, having grown up in this town and having spent enough time feasting with countless people you never saw again when your paycheck arrived. Having a stop was immensely dangerous given your current situation, but you could only run for so long. It was time to play a little disguise game.

When you finally dared to turn your head to check if anyone was following you at the moment and you couldn't see anybody suspicious, you quickly swung the door open and sneaked inside. Only once you heard it shut behind you once more did you allow yourself to catch a breath. Dear Lord, you hadn't run that fast ever since you stole a knight's meal in one of your more desperate periods.

You were breathing heavily as you let the hood of your coat down and stepped deeper into the room to blend in. No one seemed to take notice of you, for which you thanked any higher being that was looking over you at the moment. In fact, you used the opportunity to quickly shed your coat and exchange it for one in a different color hanging on the clothes rack near the entrance. Given that the guards hadn't had the chance to see your face, a small change in attire should suffice in your disguise. Besides, the dark green suited you rather well.

Having checked that off your mental to-do-list, you approached the bar as casually as possible - for a wanted criminal, at least. You didn't have a single coin with you as you preferred to pack the tiny bag you had with you with clean clothes and a bar of soap, instead. It wasn't as if it mattered - you assumed that you would be able to buy the entire palace soon, anyway.

Either way, you took the only free seat left and let your head rest in your hands as you tried to calm yourself down. You were well aware of the fact that you couldn't stay there forever; someone would eventually recognize you and have you imprisoned, executed, or something even worse. No, you couldn't let your mind wander in that direction, not now. _Not yet._

"May I take your order?" a deep, gravelly voice asked from somewhere near you, which most likely belonged to the bartender.

"No, thank you, I don't-"

Before you could give your answer, however, another voice interrupted you.

"I shall have the largest pint of beer you have to offer."

You couldn't tell if it was the volume of the voice or the smell that accompanied it, but you raised your head back up to find its source in no time. To your right stood a man with the broadest shoulders you have ever seen, almost as tall as most of the buildings you passed today, his long hair and beard a dirty blond resembling a wheat field on a hot summer afternoon. His presence was striking - you had no doubt that all the women in the inn turned to look at him at least once and proceeded to giggle about him with their friends. You were never one for men like him, though.

No, what captured your interest instead was his smell, as odd as it sounded. It was unmistakably the scent of fish and saltwater, a scent only a man who just returned from the sea could carry. From that, you deducted that he must have just arrived in town or that he spent most of his time by the port, thought you doubted it - It was barely used as your town wasn't famous for being supplied in high-quality seafood nor having any talented sailors. In fact, you were convinced, until now, that it was abandoned.

It was only then that you realized that you were lost in your thoughts for a bit too long as the man had already received his beverage and nearly finished the gigantic pint. You just prayed that he hadn't noticed your eyes lingering on him, otherwise you would have died from embarrassment and all your effort would have been wasted. 

"You must be very thirsty if you drank it that fast, boy," the bartender commented all of a sudden with a belly laugh, taking the now empty glass from the man to dispose of it.

"I may be surrounded by water most of my days, but it's far from this refreshing. Besides, the beer is limited on a ship. I might as well use this opportunity to have my fill of it," the tall man responded, and so your suspicions were confirmed. You patted yourself on your shoulder in your mind. But before you could continue your quiet celebration, the bartender continued the conversation, and you decided that it would be smarter to listen in.

"The disadvantages of being a sailor, I suppose."

The tall man nodded with a polite smile plastered on this face. "Indeed, my friend."

However, to your surprise, the bartender then turned in your direction and noticed you staring at the two of them. He cleared his throat as if urging you to look away, but then he addressed you instead. "Is there anything you want, miss?"

Now you could also feel the other man's eyes on you, and you struggled to find your voice, so you shook your head instead. If you thought that getting caught staring was embarrassing, then this was just plain humiliating. You literally just stole the most valuable object in the kingdom and still managed to get intimidated by two strangers. Pull yourself together, you cursed to yourself in your mind. 

To your relief, they seemed to have forgotten about your presence once more as the bartender returned to tending his clients, and the tall man placed a few coins on the table before proceeding to leave the inn. 

And that was when an idea occurred to you. 

You could follow him to his ship and ask him for permission to accompany him on his journey. You weren't a sailor, far from it, but you could offer other services. Perhaps he would even allow you to join without having to work for him in exchange, out of the goodness of his heart, though you probably shouldn't hope for too much. It was a plan full of risks either way, given that it all depended on your sneaking skills and the decision of a complete stranger. At least it wasn't the riskiest and most dangerous thing you had done that day, you could say that much, and you would have a way out from this town, away from anyone who could recognize you as the criminal you were. Perhaps you could even start a new life from scratch, creating a new identity for yourself and leaving the past behind. It was a tempting image, you had to admit.

Deciding that you shouldn't give it too much thought - has your gut feeling ever _really_ betrayed you? - before you change your mind, you hurried to get up from your seat and scanned the room for the man who could lead you to your salvation. When you couldn't spot him at first, panic almost overtook your body before you figured that he must have already left. So, you rushed towards the exit, and just before the door shut close as someone new entered, you recognized his figure out in the street. Well, it would have been difficult _not_ to recognize him. 

Smoothly, you slid through the door in one swift movement and pulled the hood over your head once more, the hand then landing on your bag to make sure it was still there. You didn't have to do the same with the cube under your other arm as it nearly burned your skin despite it being cold, reminding you oh so well of its presence and what it brought with it. 

Lucky to you, moving through the busy streets had proven itself to be much easier for you than your target, who happened to bump into almost everyone who didn't immediately go out of his way, given his broad form. It was an amusing sight, you quickly realized. On the other side, it also made it even easier to follow him, as he just seemed to attract attention everywhere he went - not that you truly cared, anyway. 

However, your mission became slightly more challenging when the two of you abandoned the crowds in exchange for empty alleyways. Of course, losing sight of him had become impossible, but him noticing you - or you being noticed by anyone who was ordered to capture you, for that matter - had become a possibility instead. 

It was the right time to put your sneaking skills to a test, you figured. 

Keeping a reasonable distance between the two of you, you stayed close to the walls of the buildings, ducking behind one every opportunity you got. Not that it was necessary, given that the tall man seemed to be indifferent to his surroundings, whistling a merry melody. Your heart clenched - you couldn't remember the last time you could carelessly walk through the streets without your paranoia creeping up on you. 

And that was when you made your first mistake - having gotten lost in jealousy and pity over your own unfortunate life, you hadn't noticed the horse trailer in your way, in which you crashed with a loud whump. 

So much for sneaking around and not thinking too much. 

Even worse was the fact that the man had become aware of your presence, at last. So much for your brilliant plan, as well.

"Are you alright?" he inquired as he rushed to your side, though you remained on your feet and unharmed. Your mind, however, was still in a slight shock.

"I'm fine, though my dignity might need to see a healer, it's been badly hurt," you replied with a humorless laugh, checking whether you hadn't dropped your bag and the cube - they were still intact.

But then, when you finally found the courage to look into the man's eyes, he seemed to squint at you as if trying to place where he had seen you before. 

_Please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me, please don't-_ "You are the woman from the inn, aren't you?" _Damn it._

Well, you might as well be honest, you decided as you fixed your hood. "That's me, indeed."

It was already too late when you realized that perhaps it was the wrong decision after all because the man seemed to have gotten concerned. "Were you following me?"

"No, I mean-" you hurried to answer, stumbling on your words. "In a way, I suppose."

"Should I be worried?" he asked cautiously, taking a step back and reaching for something behind him. Was he reaching for a knife? A sword? Did sailors even own swords? And how come you seemed to say the wrong things all the time?

"Dear Lord, that won't be necessary," you assured him with your hands outstretched toward him to show that you meant no harm. 

Lucky to you, he let go of whatever he held behind his back, though his shoulders didn't lose any of the tension. "What is it that you want from me, then?"

"I wanted to ask if I may join you."

He seemed to have gotten even more confused. "Join me where?"

"On your journey. I overheard your conversation with the bartender. I know you're a sailor with his own ship, and I'm in need of transport," you said, showing him the most innocent smile you could conjure.

"Transport to where, exactly?"

"Away from here. I don't care where you're going as long as it's far away from this town."

At last, the man's tension seemed to vanish, and he chuckled. "And you followed me here just to ask me this?"

You shrugged and let all the air in your lungs escape in a loud exhale. "I thought it would be more suitable if I asked you somewhere… private."

"I don't think I should trust someone who seems to be so keen on hiding and running away," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing you with curiosity.

"Please. I beg you," you replied, your voice nearly breaking as you held back the tears threatening to roll down your cheeks. You were never one to beg for anything, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "If you don't let me come with you, I will die here. All I need is an escape. I can even work for you in exchange. I'm no sailor, but I'm a quick learner. Maybe I could cook for you, clean your ship, anything-"

"Come with me," he interrupted you before you could finish, putting an end to your seemingly never-ending monologue and resuming his walk at a brisk pace. 

You were dumbfounded. In fact, you hadn't even noticed that he no longer stood before you until he urged you to move with a swing of his head. It took you even longer to find your voice again, but once you did, you said, "Does it mean-"

"I'm allowing you to join me on my walk back to the ship, but I am not the one who will decide whether you will stay on it as well. Your fate is yet to be determined."

You eventually caught up with him despite his large steps - how could a man who lived at sea have a body like his? Was it the fish? - and joined him by his side. "And who or what will decide upon it?"

He put a hand on your shoulder as if trying to calm you. "All in good time. For now, I would ask you to reveal your name."

You did as he said, thought you hesitated for a moment, unsure whether you should use a fake one instead. However, you remembered that he couldn't possibly know who you were, so it didn't make any difference either way. 

"It suits you," he merely replied, giving you a genuine smile.

"Thank you. And what is yours?"

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet? My apologies, I didn't mean to be rude," he hurried to apologize, although there was no need. "You may call me Thor."

"It suits you as well. It's quite unique," you noticed. 

"In this kingdom, it is. But where I am from, everybody knows it," he said with a hint of pride in his voice, and you began to wonder if it was because it was a common name or whether he was well known among his people. You wouldn't be surprised if the latter were the case.

For the remainder of the walk, you didn't exchange any other words. Instead, you took in your surroundings, trying to remember as much of them as possible with the hope that you would never see them again. Of course, you would miss your hometown, but you were aware that you couldn't stay there any longer. Besides, you had always dreamed of adventure, wishing to travel to foreign kingdoms and explore the world outside your little bubble. You had heard tales of the beauty of Lyfjaberg, the food of Wardruna, and the danger of Berserkir, but there's a reason why people say that pictures say more than a thousand words. What would await you out on the sea? You hoped that you would soon discover. 

Time seemed to pass quicker than usual, for it felt like mere minutes had passed when you were met with a ship so glorious, you thought you were dreaming. 

"We have arrived at our destination."

You didn't reply as you admired the sight before you, wondering if your awe was caused by the fact that it was the first time you had ever seen a ship or because it truly was a work of art. Perhaps it was both. It had three tall masts, an array of cannons on the deck, and a wooden tiller at its prow- wait, cannons? Why would there be cannons? Was he a warrior, a pirate? No, it couldn't be - they were nothing more than a myth parents told their children to prevent them from going near the sea. Though it would explain the way he looked...

You quickly pushed the thought aside as you heard laughter on board the ship, followed by another, louder laugh. You couldn't see any faces, but you were certain that you hadn't imagined any of that. Was this the reason why Thor hadn't yet _really_ agreed to let you join him on his voyage?

"Is something wrong?" Thor's deep voice pulled you back to the present, worry clouding his eyes. Had you been staring for too long? 

"I didn't expect there to be more people," you eventually said, gulping. Your throat was painfully dry, and your hands had started to sweat. _Pull yourself together._

But he just shook his head as he chuckled, his hands landing on his hips. Granted, his good mood did put you slightly more at ease. "The more, the merrier. Come on, let me introduce you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are my fuel to write! <3
> 
> P.S.:
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @CrnyCrnflakes
> 
> The TikTok which inspired me to write this story: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeSumoKL/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: small mention of abuse

You feared that your heart would jump out of your chest as you walked up the wooden ramp with Thor, side by side. Frankly, no one seemed to notice your presence yet. Thor's broad frame offered you shelter from their prying eyes, and you would have been foolish not to use the opportunity to hide for at least a few more seconds. You even pulled the hood further down, your head hanging low, staring at your feet as they took step after step.

With that, you couldn't help but shoot a glance at the water underneath you, a sudden feeling of unease coursing through your veins. The sea always held your fascination - its wild nature, untameable waves, and still-uncovered mysteries. As a child, you often spent your days at the shore, collecting shells and floating on the water as the midday sun warmed your skin. Your parents had always told you not to swim further than where you could stand upright, but your curiosity wanted to know what you could find beyond the horizon. You had dreamed of letting the sea lure you in and unravel all its secrets to you. But now that the opportunity to do so was right before you, you were uncertain whether you truly were suitable for such adventures. 

_Stop thinking so much._

And, in fact, your mind was silenced when an unfamiliar voice sounded in your ears. "Look, the captain has returned!" One of the men on board yelled cheerfully, bringing all the attention to Thor and you once the two of you stepped onto the deck. 

"Greetings, Thor," a man who strongly resembled Thor sans the beard and long hair welcomed him with a pat on the shoulder, leading him to the center of the ship. 

"Greetings, my friends," Thor replied, addressing the entire crew, his voice loud enough to wake an entire neighborhood. 

That, however, brought all the focus to _you._ Your heart thumped against your ribs as you scanned all the faces staring at you, attempting to decipher what they were thinking. It turned out to be an impossible task - their expressions were either blank or ones of pure shock and dissatisfaction. Instead, you focused on counting them - there were a total of five people, including Thor, who you had to convince to allow you to stay. 

Well, at least there was another woman on board, making you feel slightly less out of place. 

But then, a new, furrowed face emerged from behind a mast - bringing it to a total of _six_ \- and the man which it belonged to crossed his arms over his chest and regarded you judgementally. "Please don't tell me you brought a woman you bedded with you _again._ I hope you remember how that ended last time."

"No need to worry, Clint. It's not the case with her," Thor assured his companion. "Let me introduce my new acquaintance."

He proceeded to share your name and tell his friends how the two of you crossed paths. You would have preferred it if he hadn't mentioned the part where you followed him into an empty alleyway, though, because you couldn't possibly win their trust that way. 

"Hello everybody," you greeted them with a nervous smile and a shy wave. You were too scared to say more than that, given how you didn't fail to put yourself in dangerous situations over and over again with just your words.

"And what is she doing here? That is no place for a lady," the man who announced the captain's arrival commented, playing with the toothpick he chewed on. That earned him an offended gasp from the woman with hair the color of a flickering flame.

"Excuse me?" 

"You're an exception. You know that," the man clarified and held up his hands as if in surrender, but the corners of his mouth pulled in a suppressed smile.

"But perhaps not the only one," she added, giving you a look you could only describe as challenging and full of curiosity.

"Thor, seriously, what is she doing here?" A new voice inquired, which belonged to a seemingly shy man who looked much more polite and less threatening than the rest of the crew. 

"I asked him if I may join you on your journey. I need to get away from this town."

With that, the only other man's name you knew - Clint, if you recalled correctly - asked you: "You think we are some kind of _travelers?"_

Thor rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"What? You brought a stranger on our ship, and I am the one who should shut up?" Clint scoffed.

"Don't forget I am your captain." 

_Captain?_ Thank god you became aware of Thor's position before you could humiliate yourself even more or say something that would offend him and ultimately lead to your exile. But now that you thought about it, you could have seen it coming - he surely exuded the energy of a man in charge, self-confidence and determination practically oozing off of him. Suddenly, you felt slightly more confident knowing that you had the captain on your side. 

"My _captain_ … and does the other captain know of your _brilliant_ idea?" Clint asked with his brows pulled together, mockingly emphasizing the words 'captain' and 'brilliant'. 

Wait, there was another captain? Which one of them was it? You looked at each and every one of them, but no one seemed to fit the description.

"He would if he were here," Thor said, turning to look at the town you had just returned from as if hoping to see someone there. You deducted from that that the co-captain wasn't on the ship at the moment, meaning that all the people currently eyeing you like a pack of wolves eyed their prey wouldn't be deciding your fate. 

"He should return shortly, but you know that he likes to take his time," the shy man informed you, to which Thor nodded.

"I know it very well."

"What is the reason for your desire to accompany us on our _journey?"_ the woman then continued, obviously wanting to steer the conversation in a different direction, and the other blonde man joined in. 

"Yeah, what is it that you're doing?" 

_Good question,_ you thought to yourself, because you knew that you couldn't answer it honestly. Revealing you're nothing more than a thief couldn't possibly make them grow fond of you. They didn't have to know that part. So, in that case, lying seemed to be the better solution. 

On the other side, what _were_ you supposed to say? You felt their eyes lingering on you with anticipation, and it only increased with every passing second. If you didn't say anything, it would all be over, and god only knew what would happen to you. You stared at the wood beneath your feet. You had to think of something, right this moment. 

"I am just a normal commoner. I worked as a cook in an inn, but…" you started and trailed off as you realized that it was no reason for why you wanted to leave your hometown. You had to come up with something more dramatic, something that would make them pity you, and all of a sudden, just the right idea popped into your mind. "I was forced into marriage a few months prior with a violent man. He treated me like a worthless piece of garbage. He hit me, he abused me… I fear for my life, and I don't want it to end just yet. So, I realized that my only way out of this situation was to escape this town."

Only once you had finished did you find the courage to look up again. You were met with the sight of six identical facial expressions of wide eyes and mouths slightly hung open. Now all you had left to do was pray that your little story was believable enough to convince a group of very incredulous people. 

"Oh my…" the man with the toothpick let out a loud exhale, finally breaking the painful silence, and you couldn't tell if he was mocking you or if he was genuinely surprised.

"Thor, a word?" the blonde man suddenly asked, turning to Thor instead, his voice stern. 

"Later," he said dismissively. 

"Are you injured?" the woman then inquired, visibly worried about your well-being, and you had to quickly improvise an alibi. 

"I have several bruises on my thighs and stomach, but I'm not in need of medical attention."

However, just as you had finished talking, the man with the toothpick appeared by your side, using your distraction to snatch your bag from you. "And what are you carrying there?"

"Just my- hey!"

It was too late to stop him because he had already run to the other side of the ship once you processed what just had happened, ripping your bag open and rummaging through your possessions. Oh, how thankful you were for not putting the cube in there. 

"There are just some clothes and soap, nothing of value or danger."

"May I have my bag back?" you demanded in a snappy tone, though you were more relieved than annoyed. 

He returned from the other side of the ship and handed it back to you. "My apologies. I hope you understand that we have to be careful, given that we've just met you."

"I don't ask you to be fond of me, but I can assure you that I deserve your trust. I wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Well, it's always the one you expect least," the woman commented under her breath, but you decided to ignore it.

"I'm Anthony, by the way. But my friends call me Tony," the man with the toothpick who had just stolen your bag introduced himself, outstretching his hand toward you. 

"Nice to meet you, _Tony,"_ you said, using his nickname on purpose, and shook his hand. He sure had a strong grip, you had to admit.

"He's in charge of everything regarding the ship. If anything is damaged, he knows how to repair it. He's a true engineering genius," Thor elaborated, earning a surprised giggle from Tony.

"That must be the first compliment I have ever received from you, Thor. Perhaps we really should keep her."

"Then I might as well introduce you to the rest of my crew, too," he proposed and proceeded to point at the shy man with the dark, wavy hair. "This is Banner-"

"Just call me Bruce."

"Anyway, Banner is our navigation expert. He can read the stars like a book," Thor continued. But then, he leaned towards you, just close enough to whisper in your ear so no one else could hear what he would say. "He may seem all kind and well-behaved, but I assure you that you don't want to anger him."

"Noted," you answered, your voice also a mere whisper before he continued. 

"And this is Natasha, a true force of nature, a warrior-"

"I think you might be underestimating me," she interrupted him, an elegant eyebrow raised, at which everyone on board chuckled, including you. 

"So, I suppose I shouldn't get in your bad book?" you then inquired, feeling a little bolder. 

An amused smile appeared on Natasha's face. "I wouldn't advise that, though I doubt it will happen." And with that, you decided that you already liked her. 

But before you could even think about answering her, Thor already began to introduce the blond man by his side. "And over here is my dear friend Steve, a former knight with a heart of gold."

"A heart of gold? Really?" Steve grumbled. 

"What's wrong with that?" Thor asked, visibly confused, but Steve decided to ignore him and turned to you instead.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," you replied politely.

"And there in the back is Clint, our…" Thor paused and squinted his eyes as if looking for the right word on the tip of his tongue. "... cleaning lady."

"Please tell me this is a joke," Clint demanded in a threatening tone, clearly offended. If you were the one he addressed, you would be scared shitless. 

"Of course it is," Thor laughed it off as if they did it every day. You were sure that this kind of banter between them took place on a regular basis. "That's Clint, the most courageous man of the seven seas, our dear Hawkeye."

The frown on Clint's face transformed into a satisfied half-smile, and in the split second when he didn't pay attention to you, Thor once again lowered his head to whisper in your ear. "It was _not_ a joke."

You nodded with understanding, and this time it was almost impossible to contain the snicker threatening to escape. 

"I'm glad to meet all of you," you said once you managed to pull yourself together again, giving everyone a warm smile. 

"You haven't met _all_ of us yet, kid," Tony corrected you. "And don't expect any of our light treatment once he arrives."

"What do you mean?" you asked, feeling as the atmosphere got heavier once more. If you could handle Clint, then you could surely win over the co-captain as well, whoever he was. Right?

"All in good time," Thor assured you, repeating the same words as when you had asked him about the decider of your fate. You began to suspect that it wasn't a coincidence.

"Thor, how about a word? Now?" Steve demanded again, sounding much more urgent this time around, and Thor groaned with annoyance. 

"Is it really necessary?"

"It is."

With that, the two men walked off to the far end of the ship, leaving you alone with- well, they weren't exactly strangers anymore. But despite that, you felt slightly nervous when they surrounded you even more, though they seemed to merely intend on interrogating you a bit further. 

You heard that they were talking to you and that they were asking you something. However, you couldn't help but focus on something entirely different when the wind blew in just the right direction to let you hear a few things Thor and Steve discussed. 

_Does she even know who we are?_

_She doesn't need to know._

_Please don't tell me that you think this is a good idea. He will not allow her to join, he'd rather have her decapitated._

_She is just a commoner in need of help. We will drop her off soon enough. We're not-_

"Hey, are you listening?" Natasha's words made you snap back to the people who were, in fact, having a conversation with _you,_ and you only now realized that she was addressing you.

"Yes, I am."

"Then why didn't you answer?" Tony asked, and you could tell by his skeptical look that he knew you were lying.

"What was the question again?"

"Oh boy," Tony huffed and twisted the toothpick between his teeth. "We asked what use you may be on our ship."

"Oh," you said as the memory came back to you. "As I already mentioned, I know how to cook. Besides, I can help with cleaning and perhaps with maintaining the ship. I have no knowledge on that yet, but I learn very fast."

"There's no need for you to learn anything new. That's already our job," Tony assured you, his thumb pointing at him and Bruce, who continued the questioning. 

"And do you have a destination in mind?"

"Not exactly," you sighed. "But I'm certain that I'll know where my place is once I see it."

"Because, just so you're aware, if you will be allowed to come with us, you can't stay here for eternity," Clint reminded you, though it wasn't necessary. 

"I know, and I do not plan on doing so."

That, however, caused you to remember the danger of the situation you were currently in, your previous nervousness resurfacing. 

"I also have a question: When do you plan to sail off?"

"Once the co-captain arrives," Natasha explained, not at all helping you calm your already frayed nerves. "God knows when he will return, though."

"Are you so keen on leaving already?" Tony asked, challenging you.

"I don't want to risk my husband finding me here and dragging me back home," you answered, hoping the made-up explanation was believable enough. At least you didn't take as long to reply this time around. 

"No need to worry. We have weapons. We are more than capable of protecting you," Natasha added in a poor attempt to calm you down, which didn't work very well either. 

"I'm… honored?" you stated, though it sounded more like a question, and Natasha winked at you. 

"You should be."

"Brother!"

Thor's stentorian voice reverberated through the entire deck, catching everyone's attention, and seeing how everyone turned their heads in the direction of the town, you followed suit. 

What you saw was a tall man with long, raven black hair emerging - no, _running_ \- from one of the narrow alleyways and onto the ship. Although most of what you had seen was a blur, one thing was clear, and it baffled your mind: He was Thor's brother? They looked like polar opposites. If you had to guess, you would have rather assumed that Thor and Steve were brothers, not these two. 

Only once the new face arrived on the deck and came to a halt, you could take a closer look at him: he had a large sack hung over his shoulder - containing god knew what - which he promptly handed to Thor. His clothing was dark, as well as torn and stained by being worn one too many times. The shirt, on the other side, seemed to be newly acquired, as if he had just bought it before joining you - it was a dark green linen material which perfectly fit his form, working in harmony with his graceful movements and firm body. 

No, you couldn't allow yourself to think of him that way, and you looked away in an attempt to clear your mind. 

But you didn't get enough time to even _try_ to do so. 

"I need to introduce you to someone," Thor said as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder and pointed the other in your direction.

That was when your gazes locked - his eyes were the reflection of a sea plagued by storm, untamed waves crashing against a shore, claiming everything they could reach - and they had reached you. As absurd as it may have seemed, you felt as if you were consumed by his orbs, pinning you to the spot and claiming whatever they desired to have. If he wanted to read you like an open book, you would have let him. 

You hadn't realized that blue could be such hot fire until you saw his eyes. 

And when he spoke for the first time, you felt your insides churn. His voice was smoky and husk, rich not in volume but eloquence. It was the kind you could listen to without ever growing bored of it, even if what he said was pure gibberish.

In conclusion: If he wanted to read you like an open book _out loud_ to you, you wouldn't protest - in fact, you would only further encourage him to do so. 

However, you quickly put the puzzle pieces together and realized who he was as his words dripped with ice: He must be the co-captain. 

"Oh, brother, what have you done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are my fuel to write! <3
> 
> P.S.:
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @CrnyCrnflakes
> 
> The TikTok which inspired me to write this story: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeSumoKL/

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my fuel to write! <3
> 
> P.S.:
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @CrnyCrnflakes
> 
> The TikTok which inspired me to write this story: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeSumoKL/


End file.
